


Mavin Drabbles

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Mavin guitar lesson. loads of fluff in under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mavin Drabbles

“Just put your hand on the neck...no not like that.” Michael laughed as Gavin clumsily held the guitar, practically putting a death grip on the neck. “Hold it like, i don’t know...” Michael makes the motion with his own free hand, opening and closing his hand in the air. Gavin smiled brightly watching him. “Kinda like a handle, you know. Like you just bent down and picked something up. Cup your hand like that.”

“Like this?” Gavin tried to mimic the motion of Michael’s hand, and Michael smiled.

“Yes, just like that. Okay, now take the pick in your other hand and place it on the strings over the hole.” Gavin placed the pick gently on the string. Looking up at Michael. Michael smirked and then continued.

“Okay, now try and just strum the strings.”

Gavin obliged and ran the pick down the strings, slowly and cautiously. Small plicks of music rang out, and Michael winced.

“Was that not right?” Gavin asked, voice concerned. 

“That was...” Michael thought of his words carefully. “Wasn’t bad. But it needs work, buddy.”

“I told you I’m not good at this, obviously.” Gavin laughed.

“Well, yeah, but you’re not terrible.” Michael commented. He looked up at the smiling goof and couldn’t keep from smiling himself. “You just need some work.”

“That’s why I came to you, Michael. You and the guys have this band and I’ve always wanted to play the guitar and..” Gavin rambled, nearly admitting his own admiration for his friend.

“And what?” Michael pried. 

“Nothing, beer’s talking there.” Gavin laughed it off, taking another long drink from his bottle. “Now then, what didn’t I do right?”

Michael shrugged and walked behind him. “Hold your hand gently over the strings. It’s like taking the guy’s brain out in Surgeon Simulator. You can’t just fucking hack away at it willy nilly.” He laughed. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and adjusted it over the strings. “Like that.”

“Yes I do.” Gavin mumbled, too low for Michael to hear. Hopefully he can feign his lack of knowledge in the subject a bit longer. These one on one lessons were too nice to give up.


End file.
